Kai's revenge
by Cutetyhil
Summary: And then, eventually, he was frustrated, he had decided that he was going to avenge each one of them, even the brunette..
1. Chapter 1

**BEYBLADE**

 **BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **OKAY, this was just a random idea stuck in my mind and I wanted to write if off, this fanfic features less tyhil, unlike usual and more comedy and freaking scenes, you've been warned if you can't laugh so much making out a sick stomach..Lol!..Well, as always, hope you'll like it ;) This is a Kai centered fic**

 **Kai's Revenge**

 **Chappie 1**

Everyone stared at her with sweating and worried foreheads as she struggled to say and open her mouth..

"Pa-pa..pa..I pa.."

"What Hil, what you wanna say.." Tyson said with curious tone yet with sort of irritation in his tone..It was the third time she was trying to say something and it didn't came out of her mouth..

"Will you say quick or not ?" Daichi said with impatience as he got bored.

"PANCAKES!"

"What pancakes!" Tyson opened his mouth

"I have burnt all the pancakes!"

"Huh?' they all sweatdropped in unison.

"SO?'

"HUH!"

"SO WHAT THE HECK GREAT YOU HAD DONE BY BURNING THE PANCAKES!" THE TEEN Granger screamed.

"What you do mean by it! I had baked them, not burnt it, you deaf pervert!"

"You crazy loudmouth, are you gone crazy, are you dumb! You yourself just uttered 'burnt'! not baked!"

"No way I didn't say that! Maybe I was just—"

"HUHHUHUHUH" he teased, "Please continue, you were.." he said slowly as he came close to her.." STAMMERING!" he bellowed in her ear making her jump backwards.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" she punched him over the shoulder but he smirked as he dodged..

They continued doing that, she ran over him and he kept on dodging her assault because he knew the fact that her punch or anything would ache him the whole day at least and he cant afford it obviously..

"They like over each other like an old married couple!" Max sighed.

"Daichi, you wanna like that over someone at you?" Ray asked smiling at him.

"Sorry Ray, but I think I m really young to be suit like an old married couple!" he said sarcastically.

"NOW JUST SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" an unexpected, shocking and cold yet harsh voice blurted..The brunette stopped and the navy blader widened his eyes. They stared at the amethyst eyed blader with his scarf giving violent signs..He was holding it with his hand like he was going to whip them harshly and like how it circles and he waved it in air..They horrifically moved back as he appalled..He looked terrible with cold and dark shining eyes in evil and the so called incomparable blanch skin was so holding everyone's stares, and his jacket that deep purpled and golden buttons fluttered in air like he was howling up and she just felt if he was trying to attract , frighten them on purpose..

"What the hell is wrong with him?' Tyson whispered in slow tone.

"I guess there should be something freaky going on with him!" Max replied in scared tone.

He paced towards them and Kenny shivered like a frightened puppy..

"HAHAHAHA!" he guffaws

"Whats wrong with you?" Ray asked slowly trying to be calm..

"HAN? YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH YOU…LET ME TELL YOU THAT OU HAVE IRRITATED ME A LOT FROM THE DAY I JOINED THIS TEAM AND NOW…" HE NARROWED HIS EYES IN MALICE " You have to pay for it and I m gonna compensate for it!"

"wh-wh-wh-wh what have we done?"

"YOU BITCH! STOP STAMMERING!" HE SHOT BACK LIKE A VILLAIN ONCE AGAIN.

"what! THE HELL YOU SAY YOU FUCKTARD!" SHE FIRED.

"hahahahaha!THATS INTERESTING! YOU WERE JUST PRETENDING TO STAMMER TO GET ATTENTION!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"HAHAH BUT JUST CALM DOWN, TYSON WONT BE ATTRACTED TO YOU THAT WAY!" HE LAUGHED EVILLY AND LOUDLY.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" TYSON SHOT AS HE FLUSTERED IN ANGER AND BLUSH.

"NOW WITHOUT WASTING ANYTIME JUST STAND HERE IN A STARIGHT LINE AND GET READY FOR YOUR PUNISHMENTS"

"WHAT THE HELL! IS THIS A JOKE?"

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING K-KAI!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE OKAY..IF YOU ARE NOT, WE'LL FORGIVE YOU AND QUIETLY LEAVE FROM HERE!" MAX SAID LIKE A SCARED PUPPY..

"NO MAXIE! LET ME HANDLE HIM" HILARY SHOUTED.

SHE WALKED TOWARDS HIM STRONGLY WITH INTENT LOUD PACES AND SURE ENOUGH TO PIEREC HIS EYES WITH HERS..HE MET THEM WITH LIKE 'OKAY GIRL SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT.' ..

For a few seconds everyone were just traumatized and they looked at the intense staring contest of the dual haired guy and the ruby eyed brunette..

It was like those eyes would look so much behind really what could be seen, as if the glare would cause some damage to the cornea and yet whenever he found that she was reaching the peak of her anger and intense, he smirked making her temper raise and she would frown more, with more thick and raised lines and pouting angry lips..Suddenly, Kai broke the stare and shortly his gaze felt upon the capped guy who seemed to be a bit envious and furious unlike much others who were merely but really frightened.

He smirked when a plan formed in his mind _Operation one- Tyson's punishment- Revenge number 1._

He quickly cupped her chin and passionately kissed her on the cheek making her blush with at least ten different shades of red and as she felt her heart melt over and it bet faster than before, he didn't forget to smirk and make the silliest and annoying faces at Tyson when he retreated. The capped boy gapped and his jaw dropped till his foot. He quickly retreated and looked at her, her eyes that were softly staring at the ground and she had shine of being moved by the gesture in her eyes..She put a small smile at the corner of her lips, it showed that she was hurt, by whatsoever but yet she didn't know the reason. She quickly tried to distract her mind as she felt the navy blader paced towards her..She was still looking down, her eyes slowly beginning to close and she was much aware of the fact that the dual haired blader didn't mean anything, he was just trying to either play with her feelings or something completely else..Her eyes were slightly filled as the gloom and hurt was revealed in the gleam of her eyes as she was pulled to face the navy blader over her arm, and she looked without fear into his eyes, not minding if she would drop any tears..

He stared at those eyes with regret for being harsh at the first sight and he felt like to apologize her and like to listen but then what was seen were intent winning holding smirk..He gaped slightly at the sudden reaction..She smiled

He prevented the involuntary smirk formed at the corner of the lips forming..

He got it..

He pretended smiling at her and whistled like hushing a new song and turned and walked back to the group..

 _Lets see what you can do..You think You can take me down by just kissing her this way..sorry but that's gonna never happen.._

She stared at those cold eyes that had naughtiness and evil in it, yet she met them confidentially and she knew what exactly was to be done..she knew that he was planning on avenging everyone and she was going to outdo that..Lol lets see what Kai is goona do

She turned back and walked back her she was standing and to her right was the capped boy and to her left was the Chinese blader and the others somewhere around..They stared back at him in the same way..

The high beats of some song was blowing in background..

KAI VS BLADEBREAKERS..

KAI VS BLADEVREAKERS

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

THIS TIME WITH REVENGE

HE'S SURE GOTTA PLAN TO AVENGE

WHATS THE DESTINY OF THE CHAMP

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLO

THE BRUNETTE AND HER PLANS SO DAMN

LETS PUT UP THIS SHOW A ROCKING MEMORY

GET OUT YOU BEST SHOW WHAT YOU GOT

LETS THIS MEMEORY LIVE NO OTHER LIKE TEMPORARY

SO IF WE GO DOWN, THEN WE DOWN TOGETHER

NEXT MORNING…

The brunette woke as she felt so warm and congested around..last night, Kai had prepared steak, soup, and some pancakes even and asked them to eat and Hilary felt hat she was insulted, she had a perfect plan, she stared at him and pretended she was attracted and like gave him some signals, Tyson and others watched in calmness as she neared him and he yet she felt her beats faster as he dint even fidget a bit as she thought to scare him the same way. He rather held her wrist and pulled her more closer till her forehead was mere centimeters apart, though she felt like she could move back, but then she wanted to avenge for that he did and so she knocked his forehead with hers though it later ached like hell and he was thrown back a few paces and he looked her in surprise..He actually enjoyed it thinking that like she was really falling and his first plan was at success..but nevertheless he smirked and lead her to the table with his palms on her shoulders taking to her the dining table and others ignored it and followed him. She sat and started eating, others were suspicious of what might be in it and so they were meticulous but Hilary was highlight over there as she ate like Tyson and others coughed and sweatdropped..

Later, they were so scared that they decided all to accommodate in one room to stay safer and they all went upstairs after they were sure that he was gone out for the long night walk that he started taking recently and so when they went upstairs and looked d at the inefficient volume of the room for the three male teens and the brunette to accommodate…

The capped blader and the blonde slept over on the beret, while the brunette took a small couch and laid on it and the Chinese blader pulled the sheets and brought his futon and slept down..The whole night Hilary and ray could feel the hot air coming out of nowhere and they wondered how the others managed to sleep so peacefully and if he couldn't feel the so congested and uncomfortable air weather around, ..In the middle of night she got up and looked over the two friends, for some reason it was so cool around their and like they slept without any problem and hurdle and now she couldn't take anymore, she pushed the navy blader a bit aside and crawled beside him and indeed it was so cool and comfortable over there, she felt like kicking the two teens down and sleeping alone peacefully, but just she couldn't do it simply so she plugged beneath the blonde sheets and sighed once before she slept..

And then finally where we were, she woke up when she was feeling so much congested, and when she slowly opened her eyes, she was shocked and a bit tensed when her eyes laid upon the two teens but the realization dawned upon him what they did last night, sleeping cramped..

She slowly got up and strode out in balcony getting some fresh air and it was about seven in the morning and she didn't care if it'd be raining out that would spoil her Sunday cause she was planning much adventures within the dodo.. some sort of things-never understood…

"Ah, Tyson..Now get up!" she said a bit loudly at the beginning yet she wished if he could sleep for some more time, but then she neared him and breathed deep for once before calling out his name like the storm..

"TYSON!WAKE UP NOW!" she smiled sheepishly as he got up like a ghost from his deepest..

The others needn't need to be waken up, they got up by themselves and when they did, they just couldn't stop giggling and chuckling as they saw her..

"what's wrong? Why are you laughing silly.." she spoke with her eyes narrowed, "so funny hehhe" she said sarcastically.

"Hil, are you sure you are alright?" Tyson chortled playfully as he said.

"What do you mean?" the poor girl had no idea that her soft pure brunette hair till yesterday had turned black and grey!..She looked so different and amusing..and the poor girl now was extremely embarrassed

"Look here" the navy haired guy bought a small mirror and make her look in it and she was so horrified and outraged at it, she couldn't control her rage and she was extremely shy and uneasy at the moment..

 _No! this cant be me! My brown chocolate hair! I don't like this black and grey hair! NO!No!_ She mentally wept and cried yet she controlled the urge to cry out loud..she slightly sniveled for a second that everyone noticed..

She glared at him and held his collar.

"How dare you do this to me!" she shouted.

"Huh? Excuse me?"

"I m not going to get into your flatters anymore..I m going to kill you for this!" she punched him on his head.

"Hey!Leave me I didn't do this! Trust me!" he justified as he ran..

She stopped for a while, she could see that he wasn't lying..She walked horrifically towards the blonde and the long haired teen and gave them killing looks staring them with suspicious eyes, they swallowed and shrugged their heads

"Hilary trust us, we didn't do this either!" The blonde managed to utter.

"Hmm.." she said asserting.

"OH! Hil, I gottit! Its _him_!"

"Whaoaaa Tyson! You are right!" she said in a shocked scary tone " How did he manage to do this anyway, I m sure I had locked the door."

"May be he came in from the balcony, it was unlocked whole night.." the Chinese suggested.

"Yeah!" she said with rages and her face grew red in anger.." Kai!" she shouted as she thumped with paces downstairs..

"Hil Wait!" the navy guy shouted

They ran back after her. She stood in the centre of the hall and looked around. It was the time he was usual around and she knew he'd be here and she was going to avenge him and gonna do the worst possible!..The others came down with sounds of their treads being quicker and it was hot around, I mean the weather and she couldn't care if that she looked extreme horrible with that angry face and black and grey stuff on her hair..

They stood quiet as their female friend was in her moods and she would burst up screaming or crying, anything might happen so they thought to stand quiet though Tyson felt like simply asking her to take a shower or use his strong shampoo but he feared if she would stare at her that way..max got bored he didnt mind her hair, it weren't ugly either, they were acceptable, he thought..While ray…he was thinking something different, he felt a bad about the girl, he considered him like a little sister who might be crushing on the champ, but that was just a formal thought, lol, and he could understand her grief since he loved his hair.. _Hmm..thats bad, kai shouldn't have done this..Is he really trying to avenge us? But the question is what actually have we done, we cant be Mr sourpuss like him, being so quiet that'll end up our lives soon, if we would ..whatever..Poor Girl! I think I should say her to just try getting off that color by water, I hope that's not the permanent thing..Nobody will be quiet if you destroy their naturally chocolate colored hair..I wish.._

His thoughts chain was broken as he felt a many eyes staring at him with eyes widened and their faces filled with incredible grief and froze up..He blinked at them as the intensity and consistency of their gaze and stare continued..

"Hmm?" he mumbled involuntarily.

"ray.." Tyson said in unbelieving tone in appalling sense…

"What Tyson?" he mumbled in fear..

"Your..hair.." Hilary completed in the same tone..

"HUH? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?" he turned a bit as he lifted his wrist pull his pony on the front but when tried grabbing it, he couldn't feel it..It was nowhere!

"HAAAAAAA-NNNNNNN-OOOOOOOOOOO! MY PONY!" he lamented in loud tone, his pony laid down near the stairs where near its end they were standing, when he looked up, he saw the dual haired blader shadow running upstairs..

"that bastard!Its him!" he yelled as he ran upstairs and the others followed, Hilary being extremely rising in her temper..

They reached the Tyson's room and they opened it,, it wanst locked from inside, but slid off yet they hadn't, when they left, he was standing calmly leaning against the closet of Tyson peacefully smiling in content as he felt their angry stares and burning minds in front of him.

Ray and Hilary glared him to death and the others just swallowed because they knew that they weren't going to calm down, or forgive him..

"How dare you do this! " Hilary blurted as she reached near him almost about to grab his shoulders and giving him the violent shake possible..but then she tried to avoid any body contacts. Ray punched him on his cheek but he subtly dodged it so that he punched Hilary shoulder instead and Kai laughed evilly as Hilary narrowed her lips at this.

"RAY!" she said firmly

"Are you gone mad!" she became hyper, "Tyson! Just what are you doing there! Kill this idiot before he goes insane..Argggghhhhhh I m not going to leave ! Just wait and watch" with that the navy haired teen swallowed and he felt that the dual haired blader deserved some harsh action so he marched angrily towards him but he stood calm with cool narrow and glaring eyes..

"Hilary, Hilary, Hilary, Hilary" Kai said in a monotonous tone provoking anger in her..The granger teen got fire inside but he tried his best to be calm..

 _Revenge number two- Hilary and Tyson going down._

"What was that! Just don't sing my name like that!never. I absolutely hate you" she said in disgust.

Kai intently neared her passed his fingers in her hair, "Don't you like this color dear? I thought you'll love it! I spent the whole night bleaching it.." he said in evil tone with profess of sweetness..She literally got annoyed and his fingers were giving her a headache and pain inside, she was angry like no one around was supporting her much and she wasn't able to deal with him on her own…

She closed her eyes for a few seconds when she was worried and she didn't know hoe to deal with it, she just felt like getting his fingers off, slapping him first, hitting him to ground and paint his hair all pink..Suddenly a thought ran in her mind..She slowly opened her and it fell on the writing desk, she smirked at him..She smiled.

"Of course I like it" she smiled once again as she moved back and walked past right him like she was going to do something interesting and then she like was behind him and grabbed his scarf and pulled carefully yet quickly perfectly off him and he just got confused and shocked as she did..

"Hey! Don't you dare! Give back my scarf!"

"Kai, kai, kai, Kai" she sang the same way, "I thought you looked more cool off better without your scarf!" she smiled evilly as she took the black ink bottle from the desk and poured it on his scarf before he could reach out her, Ray had perfectly held him, though he managed to get off his grab but it was too late, this scarf and her hair matched… He glared at her with rageful eyes and walked to her in thumps of paces, the navy haired saw the scene becoming interesting…She smirked at him and glared playfully.

"Now, I think you can take back your scarf of you like…" she said snarky mocking tone with much sarcasm ..." You will look _cute WEARING THIS."_

"I m going to avenge you double Hilary.."

"Sure, I mean you oughta..I know I have been less harsh this time, because I wanna be more naughty next time."

"Then don't tell me that I dint warn you, I wanna see your face next time then.."

"Me too."

 **So, how was it? You liked it, I'll try to make it more humorous next time…I hope you enjoyed it! Its going to be awesome next time..Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEYBLADE**

 **BY:CUTETYHIL**

 **Kai's revenge.**

 **Chappie** **2**

She was standing in the content of watching his captain struggle hard washing his scarf in disgust. He had a sweat on his forehead and she got a freaky and so high feeling in her.. _I think I really like this guy..I mean he wants to avenge me but I m not gonna let this happen, but at least after this I think I can spend my time with him irritating him, teasing him..Lol.._

"Uhmm" she coughed..

He turned and glared at her and she smiled while he got his temper, he rose up and walked to her..

She looked perfectly with the happiest and calmest face countering his staring and killing looks..

 _Cause I m in love with your dark side..Kai_

"What do you want?"

"Uhmn, nothing much..Just best of luck for your what..dou-doub-doub" she said sarcastically "double revenge."

"We ll see about that later Hil" he smirked.

"Oh Mr sourpuss just called me hil, You heard that tys?" she pretended so charmingly.

"I really want to avenge you, but.." he thought a bit, "But there's just one problem.."

"Huh?" she tilted her head captivatingly.

"You look so charming these days..I donno how am I gonna do it all" he smiled..

"What?" she traumatized.

"But its fine..I'll resist that, at least till that your.." he chuckled "hair are there to make me sick"

"JUST SHUT UP!" she shot.

"Calm down.." he smiled as he slightly rubbed her lips with those cold index finger.."Doesn't suit you."

 _He saw that light gloss too..? Oh my, this jerk… He's gonna make me sick this weekend.._

 _She pouted in anger as she turned to retreat..I fell like I was a bit liking her..but all I know is first I m gonna avenge them and then I can take on party with Tala and Kane..HAHAHAA.._

"I m going! Haha, you pervert, you look damn with that scarf." She sarcastically chuckled before she left..

He smiled at her burning stare and returned to that washing scarf with that brush and the laundry boy dint know that he was watched by a pair of ruby eyes for once before she left..

"HILARY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" a voice echoed..

The amethyst eyed blader turned as he saw a brunette facing an elder brunette, her mom..

"Mom?"

"YES! I M YOUR MOM, HOPE YOU DON'T FORGET ME! COME NOW ! DON'T STICK HERE TOO MUCH.."

"But mama! These are my fri…I mean..I like this place.." she pleaded..

Kai evilly chuckled trying her to rage..

"YOU JUST SHUT UP! MIND WIPING THAT SHIT FROM YOU WHITE JUNK" SHE SHOT.

"Hilary! Is that the way you talk with your friends? He is older than You! Pay respect!"

"But momma! He's a jerk!"

"Oh sorry Hil, I dint know you're angry with me..did I do something wrong?" he said pretending..

She narrowed her eyes killing him with her looks..He calmly smiled evoking extreme anger in her.

"Hilary! Say sorry to him! Right now!"

"No I wont" she pouted her lips.

"Its okay ma'am, she is just a little sister to me, its fine Hil.." he smiled

"AS IF-"

"Just shup up now! Come with me!"..with that, her mom dragged her wrist as she was reluctant to leave..She made all the silliest faces to him before she left… _Just watch me Mr Hiwatatri I m gonna bleach your hair all baby pink or maybe hot pink tonight.._

She went to her home and prepared the lunch though her mom shouted for all the silliest mistakes she did in the Kitchen and she just tend to ignore them and prepare the steak and some other stuff..

"I M DONE, I M LEAVING, DON'T BUG ME FOR SOMETHING ELSE!" she shouted before she thumped with paces upstairs..

"Hil, Oh my darling! Just calm down."

"No mom, you were so cruel there! YOU INSULTED ME!"

"Stop it now Hilary! Oh I just forgot to ask you! What happened to your hair?" she blinked.

"OH! THAT? YOU KNOW WHO DID THAT?" SHE SAID STRONGLY.

"That's the hell fucktard, bastard, jerk, pervert.."

"Oh my..he must be a really jerk!" her mother cut off her scared

"You know who he is?" she pouted

"No problem, doesn't matter, just tell your elder bro to give him a kick on his ass.."

"HAN? WHO ELDER BRO?"

"OH DARLING I M SPEAKING ABOUT KAI."

"WHHHHHHATTT."

"Yeah hil, listen me dear, he's really an innocent, gentle and kind person, you mustn't talk that way to him..Just say sorry to him darling.."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she bellowed.."Not in a million years.."

"OH MY! GO NOW! I DONNO HOW CAN YOU BE A GOOD WIFE IN FUTURE IF YOU TALK THIS WAY WITH YOUR HUSBAND.." her mom sighed..

"Wife?" she froze.

"Yeah yeah! I know..I m not going to force you..You can chose the man you want.." she smiled.

"WHY DO WE NEED TO ALWAYS END OUR EACH TALK AT THIS TOPIC WHEN I M JUST SEVENTEEN!"

"HILARY.. I actually want to say something.."

Hilary kept a hand on her mouth as she got frightened about what her mom was going to speak..

She ran upstairs and locked her room and till she slept on her bed with futon..

 _Cause I know I hate you_

 _Cause I m sure you are not the cure_

 _I m sure we smile with unmeant smiles_

 _Please don't make me cry_

 _Cause I m going to avenge you_

 _Before you are gonna make any move_

 _Just watch me_

 _You are going to be chained, never free_

 _HAHAHAHAHAH  
LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_

 _Mr sourpaass gonna be called pinkette_

 _I m going to make you make you smirk when you go down_

 _And watch you burn inside and enjoy your frown_

 _I m going to bleach my hair your dual haired one_

 _I m going to smile at you though I don't like_

 _I m still gonna grin when we fight_

 _I m gonna burn you inside out_

 _I m gonna do everything that I like_

 _I m gonna do everything that I don't like_

 _Just watch me_

 _Just watch_

 _Cause I really long you to watch me.._

 _Open your eyes, watch me with deep eyes_

 _I wanna see you smile at me that I don't need_

 _I know you don't like me cause you are wise_

 _But still I m gonna like you, like I hate you.._

The next morning, she wore a white T shirt and deep blue jeans and but her hair were bleached newly deep purple and grey that she proudly combed..she knew what she was gonna do, go to the dojo and bleach his hair all pink..but then

"Hilary come down Quick!"

"OH MY! Coming mummy!"

As she ran down she was sure that her mother was going to tell her to make the breakfast..

"Darling, open the door, check out who's there?" she said as she headed to the living room. " I ll be right her after some time"

"Who the hell is her out in cold early dawn?"

As she opened the door, her eyes met with the amethyst and she froze.

"YOU? What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? You bleached you hair like-"

"Why? You gotta problem with that?"

"No, not like that.." he said as his eyes got fixated at her fluttering open hair outta chilled wind..

She saw him wearing a white shirt, black blazer and the black pants and a black tie..but she couldn't care much as she was busy moving her hair from her face that strongly slapped her.

"Get lost kai or come inside quick.." she said as she nearly sneezed..

"Huh?"

"I mean come inside before I wrap you like you like a blanket.."

 _I wish you'd do that passionately.._

"Then I better should come inside.." he said coldly..

"So tell me, what brought you here?" she said as he entered and she closed the door.

"I just thou-"

"Oh I get it now! Your plan! You have come here to avenge me.."

"Oh come on, that's secondary.."

"So whats the first.."

"The first thing is.." he said in crave as he walked close to her and she walked back…She first thought that he was trying to scare her, but the she saw that zeal in his eyes and she stopped till there was a big wall behind her..

"The first thing is love.."

"WHAT?"

"You love me- my hair"

"Yeah, unfortunately I like your hair, but fortunately I don't like you even a bit.." she shot..

He smiled genuinely as he caressed her hair and she watched deep in his eyes at his intimate gestures yet she knew this was all a plan, an avenging thing.. _Just stop this..Please..Dont make me melt again..Pls move back..I don't like you…PLEASE DON'T TRY TO HOLD ME WITH YOUR neither hands, nor eyes, nor heart!_

"Calm down..I m not going to kiss you.." she said non chalantly as he backed off and she sighed in relief.. _I guess I m alright now..Yeah I M FINE! Yea I hate him..Thats fine and like normal .._

"Come upstairs.." she smiled and he followed her..

She slid her door and he strode in and slid back the door..

She dragged him a couch and told him to have a seat, he sat quietly and watched her getting something from her closet and he was sure that she was planning something evil, like sure, avenging him..

She brought out a notebook and placed on his lap and till he examined it, she dragged an another couch near his and sat on it..

"Whats this?'

"Don't open it, that's my personal diary.."

"Oh.." _this girl writes diary too, just like Tala..Hmn,_ "In that case, why are you giving me.."

"Good question, but not wise.." she forced a smile, " I wrote a poem a few weeks back and you are gonna tell me abt it and say if they contain some errors or anything."

"Hmmm..fine.."

Read this..

She opened the last white pages of her journal and placed on his straight legs..

He read

"I know that you are falling for me

Looking at me when I m not

I feel so secured when you breathe

Love the dares you brought

I m in seductive addiction with your hair

And I m smirking even if you don't care

I m here staring at you as long as I like

Cause I m in love with your dark side

Cause I know I m awesome

Cause I feel the rushing maelstrom

That's gonna only freak you

That's aint only my revenge, you say _cute_

Tell me that you hate me

Tell me you like zeal avenging me

Then I promise I m with you forever

Freaking you like never, oh, never

So pull me beneath the covers

In the darkest and lonely hours

Give me a break to hear your curses

So I can satisfy that you hate me

Then I m rockin' glad

That I can be with you, thought you're bad..

I know you can say 'awesome poem!"

So am I, I m not asking you, I know I m…"

He was amazed and wonder struct at the beauty of her poem, he felt like running with her diary and reading it whole night, then before he can think something else she took her book and kept back in her closet plugging it beneath her jeans column.

"SO?"

"Its just fine.." he commented though he felt like he never read such a beautiful poem in his entire life..

"Listen.." he said very coldly..

"Huh?" she sighed

"Believe me, I am going to really avenge you, though I m madly in love with your hair, and so I m going to bleach it again.."

"You sure, you dare it?" she smirked, with seductive haze in her eyes.

"yeah, before that, I m going to ask you for something.."

"What?"

"You haven't bleached your hair precisely like mine .."

"Just shut up."

"I knew you would believe me."

"No I don't.."

"Ohhh!" he dropped sarcasm.

" I m just leaving one of the most beautiful things here.."

"What?" she smiled slightly.

"Erase"

"What?"

"It's a new song..Just listen it."

"Sure. Thanks."

"And one last thing.."

"What?"

He came close to her and stared profoundly in her confused eyes before again rubbing her lips with his fingers.."I said you already that that they were seductive naturally."

"Wh-hat do you mean by seductive?"

"I mean it."

She smiled and he turned to pace out of her room..

"And one final thing..I m going to avenge you, and I m serious.." he smiled that she couldn't see.

"Sure.." she smiled.. _I wish I could have done that to your scarf before so you could wear this every day I see you and I m hyper glad that you're gonna avenge me..I m going to never let you go.._

 _ **Okay..thats it..I hope you enjoyed it..I know it didn't had much humor thing but I just wanna write it..**_

 _ **Pls review..**_ _ **And I owe the poem I've written it, except that line 'Cause I m in love with your dark side'..Its a lyric Of Phobe Ryan song..Rest of the thing, I've written passionately..Hope you liked it..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**BEYBLADE**

 **BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **KAI'S REVENGE.**

 **HELLO! HOW ARE YOU ALL? DOING FINE?**

 **And I m sooooooo sorry for the late update! I know its been more than a week, but this week was so hectic, hell! I had my results, exams all things coinciding and so much cramped times..**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed..Misty, Abhi, Subha, CRSW.. :D**

 **Well, another Hilarious chappie!**

 **Chappie** **3**

She smiled when she saw the scarfed blader venturing out..

She knew that she was going to be avenged, she feared about it, yet she couldn't help loving it..

 _And I knew deep inside there's a feeling_

 _With what I m not yet dealing_

 _Because I know its strong like killing_

 _Then I don't know about the healing_

 _So I m just ignoring it._

 _Just gonna prick you like I did_

 _Gonna make you do the chores you hate_

 _And I m innocent cause I don't care_

 _I m the enchant_

 _I m the charm,_

 _Who cant pull you_

 _Like you could do_

 _So just do_

 _So just do_

 _Do it like you do_

 _Smirk like you do_

 _Smile like you do_

 _Hold me like you do_

 _Do it like you do_

She started few more poems and she knew that her diary was going to be son filled and she had to buy another journal.

She thought of going to the dojo and asking Max if they could have lunch at the Sakura Restaurant with others and she was planning to treat them, and like maybe even watching the new movie that was released, "50 shades darker", but then she remembered that her friends telling her not to watch it with anyone esp, guy, so she shivered at the thought..She gulped at the thought..a few days before, Tyson had brought the CD and he was watching it and it was just the initial and she happened to accidentally show up in his room and he gave that 'can't you knock the door when its closed' look and she felt sorry for that, nevertheless, he allowed her sit on the couch beside the blader and as the movie progressed, they could weirdly feel the more and more and intense cold and chilling wind blowing by and they wrapped themselves in blanket and just when she felt she couldn't watch it, she looked at him, with that ' I should leave now' and before he could return any expression, the CD went mad and the screen went blank and they sighed that the worst had ended..

Now when she remembered it, she violently shrugged off the idea, and If her mom came to know about, well she wouldn't kill her, but she would be scolded so she thought of watching something else and she headed to the dojo after proudly looking herself in the mirror shrugging her dual haired hair..

When she reached the dojo, she was shocked at what her eyes laid at and her mouth dropped like hell and she felt like to burst in laughter.

"K-ai, K-ai, you alright?" she stammered.

"Huh?" the dual haired blader sighed, "You here again?"

"How- how- come you are so calm?" she gapped in eyes widened, she could hear the chuckles of others behind him..

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAH!" SHE BURSTED IN LAUGHTER.

"Whats so funny anyway?"

The others guffaws could be heard and he shrugged in fear that something was definitely wrong and he checked out his hair first, they were perfect , then what was wrong, even his scarf was alright though it had slight grey fades but it was fine..

"You pinky, de-ar" she cracked in laughter.

"What do you mean?"

"Kai, look yourself in mirror.." she handed him her phone after she selected the reverse camera.

He couldn't believe what he saw..but there was like a calamity broke down when he identified his marks on face hot pink instead of deep blue and that caused his blood to boil and he pouted hard in anger and he turned to them..That was ludicrous absolutely!

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO DARE TO DO THIS!"

Others stood behind chuckling to wildest and joining the two toned female and encouraging her to laugh along with them, she couldn't help it and she bursted out in guffaws..

"Who did this Tys?" she murmered.

"Hey! Stay quiet!"

"You did it, you naughty jerk!" she said in mixed sweetness

"Not me, your partner."

"You mean.."

"Yeah!"

"Hey, he had avenged him..Hilarious!" she laughed as she held his jacket.

"Whats the damn funny about it! I m daring you to death, whoever did this! .."

"I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
I want something just like this" she sang amusingly and mocking beneath the sarcasm.

"Awww! Nice singing! Please continue!" Max remarked.

"Thanks…"

" I want.." she began continuing.

"SHUTT UP YOU ALL IDIOTS!"

"excuse me?"

"Yeah! I won't let you go anywhere, either of you, until I find that one"

"OHHH! Good idea! I remember an another song recently released!" Ray lit up.

"Yeah, 'THE ONE' " they exclaimed minus the cold Mr sourpass in excitmenet.

"Guys, lets sing this one!" she pleaded

"Oh yeah! Oh Yeah!"

"I m gonnna be ….." she cried in melody.

Then suddenly,

"OUUUCHH!" she flickered in cold temper.

Others gapped, someone smirked, she got cold feeling around when she felt all over her new outwear completely wet and drained! The villain smirked at the content that he had managed to rage her and he looked calmly and satisfied, while others stared at her, seeing what she was gonna do, maybe counter attack him, some new avenge, some new assault!

"What the "

"Let me complete it, what the hell, right?" he gave that evil grin.

"Are you gone mad you dumbass! I wasn't the one who did that!" she shouted, "see! What you've done! I m throughout all wet!" she pouted..

"Oh! In that case, do you want my clothes to get changed?"

"No that's so considerate of you, no thanks!" she said with formed lines, "I don't want stinking clothes."

"Stay what?"

"You heard right!"

"Don't you dare say that again!"

"I dare! I dare" she repeated stubbornly!

"What else do you dare!" he shouted like Tyson and they were nearly touching their noses and both in raised tempers and rages.

"I dare you to-" she smirked suddenly, "better I'd show you!"

"Aw, in that case, better you do"

She pulled her hair band, revealing her new dyed hair more enchanting and beneath that mysterious hair, there was a hairpin, a bit pointed, enough to frighten him like a kid,

"Are you kidding?" he sweatdropped, " You definitely aren't going to pierce it, right?'

"Yes I m" she grinned evilly.

"Hey! Calm down, lets settle this someway different!"

"Not so fast, BIG BRO!"

"What?" he said in scared tone, " You really think that way?"

"Absolutely never you dumbass!"

"Yeah! "

"So don't try to distract me, "

"Yeah, we can decide this by playing a game.."

"Mind explaining."

"Of course, " he sighed as he moved back, "Let's play, Truth or dare."

She smirked, "Sure."

 _This is going to be awesome, if luck is with me then I m going to avenge him in the most awesome way I can, this is going to be more than revenge, Kai, forgive me if I will be harsh at you, but I m just helpless.._

The entire team sat in a neat circle and she played with the bottle with one flat base and other bottled end, grabbing it playfully.

"Okay, lets start this!" Max chirped.

"Yeah, spin it Hil!" Tyson said enlivening.

"Yes." She bit her lip before she smiled and spun it and better than taking a glance at it, she too out her phone and played some soft music in the background..It was, "Friendzone" song

They smiled at her, and when their innocent eyes laid on the ground they could analyze the stationary bottle, pointing well distinct.

"So, its me." Ray chuckled.

"Please go easy on me!" Hilary sweatdropped.

"Of course, I wont" he said sarcastically.

"okay, chose, Truth or dare"

"Hmm, I better chose..uhm, "

"Hey you, say fast!" Kai barked,

"Shut up, " she said hushing, " I choose 'dare' "

"Good choice. So I dare you to cut off Kai's hair."

"WHATTT!" everyone exclaimed.

"I wont allow this bitch to do this!" she said spiteful

"I m not your bitch, and I m gonna do it! This is a game, remember."

"Don't shave him." Tyson dropped sarcasm.

"Oh, I won't do that." She smiled.

Kai stared at her with narrowed eyes and she just looked at him with that eyes of haze and little forced smile..

 _So is she really gonna do this, will she really do this..Lets see, I m not going to spare you when its my turn, but now I m waiting for your action.._

She smiled once genuinely before she passionately pulled off his band holding his pony..

He was shocked with eyes widened.

 **So, how was it, hope you liked it! Yeah I do owe the poem used in the beginning! Next chappie, I ll update it soon, maybe today itself, I m actually glad that my exam had ended!WHOOAAA! ( couldn't;) help shouting outta pleasure!) Do review!**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**BEYBLADE**

 **BY:CUTETYHIL**

 **KAI'S REVENGE**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hi! How are you al doing? Here's the next chappie..**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed..Misty, Abhi, CRSW, MaskaihilFantic, Subha..Thanks a lotttt!I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

She smirked playfully at him as she intently leaned and held the sharp scissors turning at his back and analyzing how was she gonna cut it..Tyson watched her curiously and Max was sure that she was going to avenge her while Ray kept on yelling.

"Haya Hilary! Haya Hilary! Cut his hair, shave him off"

She contemplated shortly about what she was going to do, early she thought that she would cut from the top neck length but seeing that pointed out of strawberry hair, she felt she oughta spare him, so she just cut a but slightly from the lateral portions giving a perfect shape of more strawberry..He bit his lip as he felt he was losing his pride and so called amour prope. He closed his eyes in horror as he felt that something terrible was gonna happen..But then he gapped with big mouth with his eyes unbelieving her expression..It was just of so normalcy and fine with that, 'done, check out.'

"You did?" he breathed hard.

"Yup!"

He was surprised as he took his pony to examine it, it had the perfect edge and appearance..

 _Oh god, she really spared me this time..Maybe she is not that bad after all, I can perhaps spare her for the revenge or else she could have done anything but..oh my..that's fine..Wait Ray I m gonna Kill you! SURE!_

"So Spin it once again!" Ray cheered.

Round and round the bottle spun waving the curiosities high in them. Hilary played her eyebrows as she watched the spinning thing, it seemed to spin slowly and Kai was growing impatient.

She smirked and he sweatdropped, as the bottle stopped.

"So Maxie, shall we start?"

"S-sure.."

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmm..DARE!"

"GOOD."

"Hmn."

"So what shall I dare you to do…Uhmn.."

She watched Tyson sitting lazily playing with his cap and humming some music.

"Hilary, change the music." Kai said.

"Why?"

"Just change this song, its getting horrible."

"Hmm."

"Okay Hil, can you say it fast?"

"Okay max, I dare you to wash Tyson's shoes over there."

Tyson dropped his cap and gapped slightly and rose from his leaning position and stared at his friend, while Kai bursted in laughter _Stinky stinky stink shoes!"_

"What the Fu-"

"Stop that!"

Tyson smirked and he couldn't help chuckling while Ray watched Max's helpless and frightened expressions.

"No way Hil, that just disgusting, I m never gonna do that! Those shoes are really stinking, I may get unconscious right there or may end up insane if I go near it either!" he said in a nervous tone.

"No problem, do it, you dared right?"

"Bu-"

"No buts and ifs Max, go and wash my shoes!" the blunette grinned and winked at Hilary, "That was the best dare ever Hilary!" he said in a mocking sarcastic tone.

He frowned with thick lines on his forehead; he was definitely going to avenge this back.

"Change the music!" he shouted.

"Sure." She took her phone and before she played the next music, she briefly looked at kai and saw him peacefully leaning against the wall with his scarf in faded shades brightly shimmering in the sunshine..

"This is it." She said as she played "It ain't me" song.

"What did you played that for?'

"Why? Didn't you liked it?" she replied to the cold blader.

"Hmm..fine, next time, I m gonna choose it,"

"Who said that?"

"I."

"Sorry but till this game is not over, its my choice."

"What the-"

"Hey guys stop it, look over there!"

"HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA" the guffaws could be heard.

Max made the most helpless face ever anyone could any began draining the shoes in water scrubbing it with yellow detergent, he was buying last week.

"Good! Go hurray Maxie!" Tyson spoke under sarcasm.

"I m gonna see that later."

After a few minutes when he was done, he walked back inside and sat restlessly tired, pale with sweat on forehead.

"Okay, good, now lets do this again."

"Thanks for washing my shoes."

It was spun again

…..

"Okay so, now ITS MY TURN." He smirked with his pink marks

"Ahhh.." Ray stammered.

"Okay Ray, choose. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm….Dare." he answered his captain.

"Goodd, no very good. Now listen."

"Uhm?" he swallowed.

"I DARE YOU TO GO OUT AND GET MY PAINTS WITHOUT BUYING THEM."

"What? What do you mean? How can I get it without buying…Oh just you don't mean me steali-"

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"No way, that's a crime, I m not going to do any crime."

"This is a game, remember?" he glared back.

"ARGGGGGG"

"Okay fine.

They stood up and followed him as he walked down the bright streets of Tokyo with cursing sunlight, he got a vibrating feeling from inside and he could feel them watching him like spy as if he would run away.

"Hmm..I think I don't have any more choice." He sighed.

He entered a mediocre mall beside the Sakura Restaurant opposite to the Beyblade repair shop, and he felt like he was standing in some crime zone compelled to do some crime and bear the punishment if he were caught..

 _I feel like running away from here! I with if I could have bleached his hair all white! Tyson I hope you are with me._

"Hmm, welcome sir, what do you want?"

"Uhm, I was just having a look, never mind."

"oh okay."

"Yeah sir, sure have a look, you look so innocent I hope you will take care well." Kai spit sarcastically.

"Just shut you per-"

"You pervert." He completed.

"You!"

"Well Ray, just do this quick and fast." Hilary suggested..

He examined a few articled around, some brushes, other stuff and he finally made out that paints and he gulped as he thought about that he was going to steal..

"Kai, want to hear some really rock song?"

"Should I trust your choice?" he mocked her.

"Just like I heard 'erase' alright?"

"Oh."

"So how was it?"

"BLAAAA- baka, that was just bla! Bad!"

"What?"

"Yeah listen this."

Without even saying anything further and plugged her earphone in high volume in his ears and he felt his ears standing out as if they were go burst out like in World War, he immediately lowered the volume..

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

 _Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead_

"This is ridiculous."

"What?" she shot.

"These lyrics are so mean Hilary, they are openly very mean!" he said in a surprised tone disgracing the song, "This song could suit more on you, like how you are mean."

"Say what!"

"Hn? Deaf?"

"YOU BAKA, how dare you? I m gonna kill you."

"Why you always wanna kill me? Am I too cool that you feel jealous?"

"WHATTTTTTT? Why are you freaking me, why would I be jealous of your lifeless features?"

"Oh come on, you were murmuring so sweet about me two days before..in your sleep"

"When did you saw me sleeping?"

"Wanna now," he said evilly as he came close to her face.

"Uhmm." She gulped.

"When I bleached you baby!" he chuckled.

"Really?" she was tensed, "What did I say?"

"Well-" before he could continue, some confusion or hilarious screaming could be heard.

"Catch that thief! He stole the paints!Catch him." The old man tried to run but it would have been better if he didn't d it because he was heavier that the earth could resist.

"Stop running after me, leave me! Please let me steal this! I don't have any choice.." he shouted as he ran breathless, "Hey you old man, why don't you take rest at your home, you are burdening this streets, cant see? This streets screaming at you! " his heart pounded as others watched him and he struggled hard when nearly a crowd was running after him and Tyson, Hilary, Ray and Kai were following hi within the crowd like they never knew him..

He sighed and breathed heavily as he hid in a narrow lane and saw the crowd run past him.. _Thankgod, finally they left! Oh my! Would they have hung me to death if I were caught/ Kai, you bastard, I m gonna kill you!_

"So you did well, now come back." The dual haired blader remarked.

"HMMMPPH"

After a few minutes , Tyson took Hilary's phone and changed the song, he played something different one, it was just awesome, you really gotta listen this.

 _Waiting for the time to pass you by  
Hope the winds of change will change your mind  
I could give a thousand reasons why  
And I know you, and you've got to_

 _Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up  
We can stay forever young  
Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola  
Underneath the rising sun  
I could give a thousand reasons why  
But you're going, and you know that_

 _All you have to do is stay a minute  
Just take your time  
The clock is ticking, so stay  
All you have to is wait a second  
Your hands on mine  
The clock is ticking, so stay_

 _All you have to do is  
All you have to do is stay_

"Tyson, did you really did that?' Hilary's eyes widened.

"What?"

"This song is beautiful! Loved it!"

"Oh, I heard it last night, so I thought why not to share it with you."

"Good. Choices should be like this." She shot a glare at kai.

"Yeah, choices should be like this, nice ones, not mean ones." He shot back.

"Oh."

"Now spin it Hil."

"Yeah yeah, max."

…

 _Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up  
We can stay forever young  
Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola  
Underneath the rising sun  
I could give a thousand reasons why  
But you're going, and you know that_

 _All you have to do is stay a minute  
Just take your time  
The clock is ticking, so stay  
All you have to is wait a second  
Your hands on mine  
The clock is ticking, so stay_

"WoW! GOOD!, Now tell me Kai, Truth or dare?" the capped blader smirked.

"Truth."

"Hmm..scared huh?"

"In your dreams."

"So let's see.."

"Ask."

"So tell me frankly one thing."

"Yeah ask."

"Tell us the truth."

"OKAYYYYYYY! ASK! Don't take the whole day."

"Fine. Do you have a crush on Akira?"

" **WHATT!** "

"Yes, that's the question."

"Why you need to ask such a senseless question like this."

"Hey say it Kai, its fine. " Hilary felt some weird heavy feeling in her all of sudden.

 _Yeah, maybe, but that was long back, I didn't even thought about her in a while, she didn't call me either, maybe we I should do, she was more than a friend..Huh? do I like her? Akira, dear, oh!_

"No, I don't."

"This have to be truth, you can't lie, or else we can do anything you can't even imagine." The blunette reminded.

"Okay! Okay!, I admit, I have a crush on her, but it was long back. You can't think about me like that, we are too close friends, she's really different from all of you. Don't try to compare yourselves with her, got it!"

"Aye Aye Captain, we won't say anything about your girlfriend." He mocked.

"Shut up."

"Okay, so let it spin again." Hilary said in a concealed painful tone, but then she all suddenly laughed as she felt that would calm her, well it was a bit fine then.

"Yeah, and now, I m gonna play the new song." Max took her phone.

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah we'll be counting stars_

 _I see this life, like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And in my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye' shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
On just doing what we're told  
I-I-I-I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I-I-I-I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

"Hmm, this one is fine, at least." Kai commented.

….

"So Finally its my turn once again." Tyson smirked.

"You baka, don't dare to take me down." She shot seductively.

"Ha, like I care!"

"Choose..should I say?"

"Hmm..Truth."

"Say one thing to me, what is biggest mistake you have done in your life?"

"What? That's too personal Tyson!"

"You have to say."

"No way, I quit."

"You sure? Then you have to do what each of us say."

"Okay, fine, I will say, but don't get any picture of me."

"Ok."

"The biggest mistake of my life is that I fell for someone who was already after someone.." she smiled.

"Mind saying who?"

"I would have to definitely say that if that was your question, but according to the game, you can just ask one question one time."

"Okay, so sad."

 _I miss you Kai, so much, you were really different from anyone I ever met and now when you are not here, I see this another kai who just seems like you, your cold attitude, your smirks all are right in him..And I don't understand what was wrong in me? Why you need to choose her over me? Was I too bad? Now that you are gone, I miss you like no other still, even today..I wonder where are you now..with her or maybe .._

"Okay guys, let it spin! once again."

….

"Okay its my turn now." Kai smirked.

"Hmm say Mr Sourpuss."

"Hil, Calm down, say, truth or dare?"

"Tyson I know. Kai, I chose dare."

"I dare you to call that guy you were speaking about and say the things I will tell you."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"Close your mouth. This is a game, remember?"

"Okay..I will do it.." the words slipped her mouth as she was pondering if she could really do this.

"Good,"

"NOOOOOO! I mean I can't."

"Sorry, but you know right that what we can do to you if you don't listen."

"But this is like a lot more invading my personal life."

" You have to do it."

"I will try." She bit her lip.

He took a piece of paper and scribbled some lines on it..

She read it and her eyes widened in shock as she couldn't believe it.

"Now go and make the call, and put the speakers." He ordered

"Hmm.." she sighed as she feared to read the rest of the paper.

"Sorry Kai, but I don't remember his number..I have stopped talking to his since long."

"What? Are you lying?'

"No, I m not, I m serious."

"Hmm." He sighed, "Fine, then."

She slowly walked back to her place and sat with eyes down soft eyelashes flapping mere as she felt the deep feeling take her over. They watched her as her mood got down while Max cheered her, but she just forced smile.

"Come on Hil, you are so beautiful, you deserve much better someone than that creep."

"Maybe Tyson, but please don't call him creep."

"Ohh, okay fine."

"Now get that smile back you baka." Kai said.

"Fine." She smiled at him.

" **If I had to dare you next time, I would ask you never to show your that sad face ever because of that jerk and always be passionate about avenging me, You got me Baka!** " he said in the cold tone.

 **OH MY GOD! Finally I completed this chapter..I hope you enjoyed it, and yeah, Hilary was thinking about a guy whose name was also Kai….Haha that's it..Anyway, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BEYBLADE**

 **BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **KAI'S REVENGE**

 **HI, HOW ARE YA? SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I AGAIN HAVE MY INCOMING EXAMS ON 18TH AND 19TH, SO KINDA BUSY. THANKS A LOT TO MISTY, SUBHA, LITTLE A GRANGER AND GUEST FOR REVIEWING MY STORY. _I do not owe the song being used here_**

 **HERE COMES THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

"I know, I wouldn't cry for someone who doesn't care about me now Kai. Don't worry about me, I m fine perfectly." Hiromi snapped.

"Hmm."

"Okay, okay, now you two both cam down." Tyson sweatdropped.

"Alright, spin it again then." Max smiled.

"Yeah." Ray spun this time as he bit his lip in curiosity.

Hilary and others gasped after they glanced at the bottle while Tyson smirked.

"Okay Ray, choose bud, Truth or dare?" the dragoon wielder gave a goofy smile.

"Uhmn, definitely not dare this time."

"Okay. So tell me-"

"Tyson don't ask something too personal,alright?"

"So shall I ask you something simple like what is your age or name?"

"I mean-"

"Yeah, you don't mean that right, so let me ask you what I wanted."

"Uh-"

"Tell us, are you really a calm person when someone speaks like so unexpected and being a pervert or just you manage to conceal your anger?"

"This isn't tough though but I need to think."

"Hmm, sure."

".."

"C'mon, tell us quick."

"Okay, it depends alright."

"Bu-"

"Shut up Tyson, that was the most stupid question you had to ask him." Hilary snapped.

"Uhmn, but Hil-"

"Come on, its enough, spin again!" Kai said suddenly.

"Why do you need to shock us and make yourself a highlight all the times Kai?" Hilary said with frowning at him

Tyson blurted out laughing while ray and Max chuckled.

"Muhahhahahhahhahahha"

"Hey, listen. I m not a highlight here, you got that you snotty girl!"

"WHATTT! how dare you Mr. Sourpuss!"

"Hah, I dare to do anything, you got it?" he smirked.

She was annoyed almost reaching for his shoulder to grab while he simply folded his hands and closed his eyes in content.

"ENOUGH OF YOU ALL!"

SOME ONE SCREAMED, REALLY BADLY LOOKING AT THE TEENS WITH ANGRY EYES.

They turned their faces to look at the very person till they a lady with brown hair and ruby eyes.

"Mom?" the girl panicked.

"Hilary, what are you doing here? I said you to study and not waste your time here in some silly game."

"Yeah, hilary, go and study. See I told that you already, didn't I?" the cold blader mocked her again.

"Wh-" she gasped with lines on her forehead.

"Hilary! Come right now!"

"Okay, okay, I m coming! Please don't shout." she requester being embarrassed.

* * *

She gave a angry glare to him ans strode off that day while her mother nudged her uncomfortably. Till a few weeks she didn't showed up. Of course they met at school, but she tried her best to ignore them and not even say 'Morning' if they happen to see. She felt bad about that day, so she had decided that she won't show up there never. She preferred to study peacefully in her home and concentrate on her academics. Later when she was free, she spend time in writing her entries, preparing dinners, learning to cook new things, visiting her cousins and if she really got bored she thought of visiting them but she just violently shrugged off the idea and turned her attention to something better

One night, around nine, it so happened that after showering, she was drying her hair with a hair dryer humming some song, while her large window was open. After she was done, she peeped out to get some fresh air when she heard some incoherent murmuring of someone, and she could like make out abruptly that it was about her. She glanced deeper bending more until she could listen better. She saw a dual haired blader right down with that characteristic scarf and she thought of retreating back and closing her window.

"Hmm, I m not going down even if mom lets him inside."

She waited in anticipation for sometime till the murmuring curtailed and at one point, it was just all gone. She gulped before she slowly checked out through the curtains of the window and he couldn't be seen at all. Now this scared her, and she walked down slowly downstairs checking if her mother had done the most foolish thing. But to her surprise there was on one and she suddenly remembered that her mother wasn't at home, she had left an hour ago. She walked down with careful paces and checked the door. It was locked. She sighed in relief. She headed back to her room.

She sat on her bed in relief and stared at the clean tiles of the floor. Suddenly she could feel goosebumps on her body as she heard a voice, no, it was some violin played.

It was played so melodiously under the summer night of the fluttering winds in the night out of her house. She stood up abruptly and looked out with eyes wide. She could clearly see him standing with holding a chocolate colored violin he was holding amazingly and playing its strings with his cold fingers.

She could hear him sing a song.

" ** _Ice cold, I freeze up when I see ya_**

 ** _Left you just to find out that I need ya_**  
 ** _So far, I wanna pull you closer_**  
 ** _I wish we could start the whole thing over"_**

She gasped looking at him as he was singing so openly. First thing was, he was singing a female cover in his voice, that was hilarious. She wondered how the singer of the song would react if they saw him this way. The second thing was, the lyrics hardly matched to their situation and the final thing was he was singing a verse from the middle of the song rather from the start.

She was so thankful that no one was around to watch a lover boy singing so open.

She chuckled seeing him, yet she adored his way of singing it so passionately though it appeared very typical.

He continued singing the same verse over and over and that made his singing more hilarious.

"Excuse me,." some one interrupted. They looked at a boy with silver grey hair passing by wearing a cap.

"Wh-" Kai gasped as he disturbed.

"i have been listening your song since a minute. Why does you keep on singing the same lyric over and over?" he asked innocently.

Hilary blurted out laughing as she wanted to say the same thing while the prideful blader gave him a glare that he returned with frightful face. He walked away quickly.

"Nice one Kai!" she said chirpily.

"Hmm." he smiled back.

"You really made me laugh." her anger had completely disappeared, and she was enjoying his company right now.

"Was I that bad?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind."

"You know what,I think I really like you." he didn't hesitated to say that very clearly though till this time, a very big crowd of people stood in front of her house.

She wondered what was she suppose to do.

* * *

 **So, how was it, I know its kinda very short and maybe not that amusing, but I hope you enjoyed. See ya later. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BEYBLADE**

 **BY:CUTETYHIL**

 **KAI'S REVENGE**

 **WUHHU! HI GUYS! WHEEEW! finally my exams are done! Here's the last chapter of the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the previous chapter! You guys are just best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not beyblade, cause if I had owed, I would have long ago made a tyhil movie! Lol XD. And yeah, I do not owe the song used in this chappie too! I must say, you must listen that song while you are reading that part, it will make you 0.o XD. The name is "Can't get my eyes off you"**

* * *

She stood with her mouth gasped and eyes a bit widened as her glance suddenly fell on the mob that stood right in front of her house outside the threshold. The slate hair teen hadn't noticed that, but when he felt some awkward sights on him, he turned back and more or less he felt a little excited at their over chuckling faces and hyper states.

It seems that all teens of the town were gathered there to hear his singing and like it included a few kids under 15, and the many bladders as well.

Her face dropped a sarcastic smile with a sweat drop on her fore head and she could feel the air of euphoria already that had over taken them.

Guffaws, cheers, and screams of all appreciation could be heard already.

"Open your eyes."

"Tell her already!"

"Oh come on Hailary, at least you tell him!"

"MY NAME IS HILARY, NOT HAILARY!"

"Say her! Say her"

"Say her!" they almost began to sing in a monotone.

He looked up at her almost helpless, a little smile almost beaming over his confused lips. She smiled sadly, her lips making a sad semicircle.

He shrugged his shoulders beckoning her through his pouting lips telling her to come down.

"NO!" she pouted in that same mood yet.

He sighed and faced the monsters that were almost about to enter inside if the little main gate wasn't locked that could be opened at any time. He began to form the possibilities in his head of what this could lead to, but he did wanted her to forgive her what he did to her that day and also he personally wanted to pursue a new relation with her.

Yeah, he couldn't care more about Akira who hadn't even bothered to call him since she left him and he felt somewhat like you know "taking down my amour prope?" And you know, Kai isn't that guy to bear that but he had a good deal of things dealt with someone he started calling 'oh dear', the brunette.

He smiled at the mob and lifted his hand with his index finger pointing to a certain someone, with a personable appeal of smirk. The girl almost had her breath stuck when he did; he did that again to another guy and an elder teen than him. They looked at him with curiosity for him to open his mouth.

"You, come here." He said almost commanding yet that couldn't be resisted.

"Yeash." They said almost nervous.

They almost bounced off the short fence like gate and came to him. He smirked again and pulled out a few instruments from aside that he had well hid near her main door. A piano, a guitar, a jazz drum set, a flute and a clarinet.

He assigned them their respective instruments and they all got their high sates. Isn't that obvious when Kai Hiwatatri offers you to accompany you, you get over excited about it? ;)

"Yo! C'mon, start it. "He said keeping a note on the small piano stand with the name of song written on it. They peeped closely to get through it and nodded, signing that they could play for him.

He started almost as if tipsy.

"You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you" he begun in a deep breathing serenading tone looking at her who was standing near her large window watching the show with inquisitiveness.

The band began hilariously giving the maximum effects to the song. The girl who was using the Jazz was high enough really giving a damn to the effect.

"You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much" he winked at her as he recited the verse a little profoundly. She gasped in amusement yet growing thrill.

"At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you" he was even holding the microphone, and as this lyric landed, the air became like 'oh, come down already' by the mob.

"Awwwww!" you could hear them.

"Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare"

She moved a little back as he almost was pointing her with smirking adorable grins. She moved her head sideways telling him with gesture a bit scared that she can't come down.

"The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real" he raised his tone intensifying his gaze of zeal and appeal.

The beat raised and the guitar was played perfectly with convulsing strings. The teens almost were dancing in unison as they moved sideways, their bodies in perfect accord to the tone.

"You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you

I need you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
And if its quite alright  
I need you baby" he gave the rocking movements to his head holding the microphone suddenly a bit closer. The neighbors around were staring at the show with excitement almost singing with him. She literally got embarrassed and her face was almost blushed and hot, with ears in all music.

"I m coming, coming, please stop singing." She said with her throat stuck.

He stopped immediately and smiled triumphantly at the teens that were applauding with all they got.

She rushed downstairs and reached her door. She swallowed as her hand reached for the lock. She hesitated a little but suddenly moved back when there was a knock on the door.

"Opening, wait ya"

Slowly and carefully she opened it, and when she did, her eyes met with the clear view of the singer, musicians and the audience that were waiting for the heroine to come to the slate teen who has been pleading her since an hour for her to come down.

"Hey! … Hi guys!" she said with uneasiness.

"Hi Hilary!" they said all in unison. She gulped and smiled.

"Move back." He pointed to the band that obediently jumped back to the mob, joining them back.

He looked at her with clear wide eyes, a little shimmer, a little zeal, a little naughtiness, a little apology and lot of affection. She gazed them back while she slowly calmed down and her eyes blend with him with the similar feelings.

"Hilary, I really want to ask you something." He said almost imploring

"Yes, I m hearing you." She smiled.

Suddenly he sat on one of his legs holding her left hand like he was about to confess her,

"I really like you. No No No, I love you rather. Do you feel the same?" he said in a little pleading, yet sweet and very frank face.

She chuckled internally.

"Maybe." She pretended with little shifting gaze yet she couldn't hold her grin that she was intending to make him a little nervous at the point.

"Awww! Come on Hil, say him!" one of the guys shouted, the others repeated.

"Okay, okay, I do too and too much, alright." She smiled genuinely.

"YESSS! I knew it." He immediately pulled out a ring from his pocket and a little awkwardly but quickly pushed her through her finger. She gasped as her gaze shifted immediately at her hand.

"Are you pro-pro-proposing me?" she stared at him unbelievingly.

"Yes, of course."

 _What!_

"But K-Kai, my mother will-"

"Oh come on, aunt Tach is very sweet, she will love you for choosing me or rather she would start loving me more than you."

"What!"

"Now say."

"Okay, I accept you, but what about your revenge?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Now because we are stuck together, I can avenge you better." He grinned.

"Very good. But guys, just wait and watch when you will hear soon the tales of 'Hilary's Revenge' " she faced the mob and spoke in a loud voice and before she could enjoy their responses, she felt an arm tug around her back wrapping her in a rather tighter hug, almost turning her round along so she now faced her door instead of mob.

"Why do you have to tell me this too late?" she whispered.

"Cause I know you are perfect, you still accept me after my mission of avenging you all. I would have rather said on the first day when I first kissed you, but now, it's all worth."

* * *

 **WHAAAAOOOO! Am I really done? (Sighs). I really wonder how Kai was able to sing that song so perfectly. You too guys felt that right? Lol, hope you enjoyed. See ya next time. ;D**

* * *

 _ **Me: Kai, you should have brought a better ring for her.**_

 _ **Hilary: It was fine, Sim. But you should have also given me an opportunity to sing me as well..**_

 _ **Kai: Oh come on Hil, it was fine, but Sim, you should tell me if you liked my singing and the appeal of proposing?**_

 _ **Me: Yeah dude, you two were lovely. be sure to call me on your marriage.. And yeah to all the reviewers too.**_

 _ **;D**_


End file.
